Friend Or Foe?
by alonelyheart
Summary: Harry is trying to find himself, but instead he's starting to find who he likes. HARRY AND DRACO! WOO! first HD... so be nice lol
1. Unknown Feelings

**A/N:** hey again! Ok another story EXCEPT this is Harry and Draco (squee!) I find them to be a better couple than anyone… so if you don't like slash and what not, well… I don't want to get rude. Hope you like it ;)

**Disclaimer**: pfft please. If I owned these I would be doing MUCH MORE with them. MUH HA HA

**Warnings**: hmm well I don't know. A little bit of swearing in this chapter, but that's it. We'll see how this goes ; ).

**Chapter 1 - Unkown Feelings**

Harry Potter woke up on September 2, his second day at Hogwarts. He was happy here, he felt like it was home, but sometimes he wish that he could just run away from it all. Sure, Hogwarts was great, he had made some of the best friends in the world, but also found some new enemies.

Thinking about how Draco Malfoy would harass him today, Harry got out of bed to get ready for breakfast. He walked down to the Common Room with Hermione and Ron. Now those two were a cute couple. Hermione and Ron had FINALLY become a couple. All the Gryffindors knew it would happen, so it was no surprise when they announced it. In fact, the couple were sort of taken aback. Harry laughed at that memory as they left the Common Room and down the halls.

"Oh man I'm SO HUNGRY!" Harry exclaimed as they sat down with Dean and Seamus.

Ron and Harry looked at Dean and Seamus. They were sitting quite close. Too close. Seamus was leaning on Dean. THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!

"WHOA!" Ron gasped surprised. "What's all this!"

Dean, Seamus, and surprisingly Hermione, had the same expression on their faces. Something that said 'what-the-hell-is-the-big-deal?'

"Seamus and I are a couple" Dean said slowly. Ron blinked.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Ron, we're gay."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Oh Ron" Hermione scowled. "It's no big deal. Gay couples are more welcomed in the Wizard's World. Surely you knew that."

Ron blinked again, and went as red as his hair, muttering "Sorry" a couple of times. They all laughed and started on their breakfast.

Harry was surprised too. He never knew that gay couples were so accepted here. Being raised by Muggles, he was taught that being gay meant that you were a freak. Then again, his aunt and unlce thought that just being a wizard meant that he was a freak.

_Great_ Harry thought to himself. _Seventh year and everyone's become a bloody couple. _Harry looked around the hall, counting all the couples that he knew. Hermione and Ron, Dean and Seamus, Cho was with some other Ravenclaw that he didn't know, Ginny and that Sytherin bloke Blaise Zabini, and… Draco Malfoy was all alone.

Harry always thought that Malfoy was with Parkinson, seeing that she was always clinging to is arm and following him everywhere. But judging the – was that sad? – look on his face, he didn't look like he was part of any couple at all.

Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that Hermione was calling him.

"Huh?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Haha!" Ron laughed. "You look like Goyle when a teacher asks him a question"

Hermione choose to ignore Ron making fun of either Harry or Goyle. "Come on Harry, we have only 5 minutes to get to… Care for Magical Creatures" she said, checking their new timetables.

The three of them said their good-byes to Dean and Seamus and left for Hagrid's hut. They arrived and saw Neville, looking for hisnew text book. Hargid had told them to order one of those "Invisible book of Invisibility" and naturally, Neville had lost his. In fact, most of the class seemed to be looking for their books too.

"Oh no!" Hermione whined. "I've lost mine too!"

"Well of course that big oaf would get us to get another stupid book that we have to tame," a cold voice drawled. Harry Ron and Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaning on a tree, Crabbe and Goyle at his side and Parkinson eyeing him.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry sneered.

Malfoy ignored Harry and turned to Hermione and Ron. "Well Weasel, I see you with the Mudblood now. Funny, I always figured you'd be a fag, maybe with Potter."

"Funny, Malfoy, I figured you'd be with Parkinson there, but I guess your saving yourself for a nice threesome with those two idiots" Harry sneered, pointing at Crabbe and Goyle.

Before Crabbe and Goyle could put together what Harry said, Malfoy lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. Hermione and Ron tried to pull Draco off Harry but Crabbe and Goyle pushed them back.

"Aye! Stop that!" a deep voice bellowed, but Malfoy continued to punch Harry right in the face, breaking his glasses.

"MALFOY!" Hargrid roared, and everyone froze. Hargid pulled Malfoy by his shirt's collar to get him off Harry, and helped Harry up. Harry was dazed, his face was hot from the blood coming from his nowbroken nose and he couldn't see.

"Honestly you two!" Hargid yelled, looking furious at Malfoy. "Can't be 'ere for one day without fightin'!"

Hargrid turned to Harry. "You alright 'Arry?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded slowly as Hermione handed Harry the remains of his broken glasses. Hargid turned back to Malfoy, who had a cut lip bleeding down his chin. "You," Hargrid snarled. "You go up to the Hospital Wing with 'Arry and get your wounds mended."

"Whatever" Malfoy scowled, walking infront of Harry towards the Castle.

Harry blinked a few times, trying to see but without his glasses he was bound to walk into a tree. Malfoy looked back and rolled his eyes.

"Holy shit Potter," he sneered. "You're so fucking hopeless. Can't fight, can't stick up for yourself and now you can barely walk."

Harry tried to reply, but he stumbled against a tree. He felt really dizzy. Harry closed his eyes, trying to mute Malfoy's voice out.

Malfoy walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. "Come on Potter, I haven't got all day." Draco guided the almost blind Harry up to the castle and through the empty corridors. Harry felt his face burning. Draco Malfoy was pratically holding his hand. He smiled at the thought of them actually holding hands, but shook his headtrying to shoo the thought away.

They soon came to a door and Draco went through it, but poor Harry didnt see itand walked right into the wall.

"Oh for Merlins sake" Malfoy took one of Harry's wrists in his hand, and his other hand went in the middle of Harry's back, guiding him through the door. Harry's face burned even more, and they didn't say anything to each other. As soon as they reached the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey hurried out, rolling her eyes at the two beaten boys.

As she mended Harry's nose, Draco repaired Harry's glasses with his wand and handed them back to him. "Thanks" he muttered, and hurried out of the Wing.

_Whyam i suddenlyso embarrassed around Draco?_ Harry felt like Ginny when he was in second year, how she always got so nervous around him. Wait… Ginny was like that because she liked Harry._ I don't like Malfoy_ Harry told himself as he arrived back to his class. _I'm not gay._ But as he thought that, Malfoy came back and their eyes locked for a moment. Harry's heart skipped a beat._I don't like Malfoy, do I? _

A/N: OH LA LA! Ehehehehe oh this is gunna be FUN. I don't even know what I'm gunna put next… but I'll think of something. So if you like it PLEASE REVIEW cause I wont know whether to continue or not.


	2. As One

**A/N**: thanks ElfHybridMarielle and Goddess Bless for the reviews! Means a lot :)

**Disclaimer**: … im not even going to bother saying this anymore

**Warnings:** ok this chapter… we're gunna have some FUN! It'll get a bit graphic. I just want to say, that if you don't like this… slashy fluffy stuff or w/e its called, then that's okay. And if you do like it, that's okay too. Every day we're meant to feel dirty so I really don't give a rats behind if someone says that this kind of writing… in NOVELS and STORIES… is wrong. HOPE YOU LIKE ANYWAYS!

**Chapter 2 – As One**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, early for breakfast. Really early. He wasn't sure if even the sun had risen. But this wasn't a surprise. Harry was always the first person in the Hall. He felt like he had lost his identity. Ever since he started to think he may have been gay, he couldn't sleep. Draco Malfoy haunted his dreams.

He had one of those classy famous love dreams. Draco would show up, his eyes flashing with desire for Harry and they would run in slow motion towards each other. When they would meet, Draco would pick up Harry and spin him around and put him down. Draco would kiss Harry gently, and soon they both would deepen the kiss. They would fall back on a field of soft grass and lay together, kissing, biting, and making love.

But like every dream, Harry would wake up and sometimes cry. Harry hated those dreams, but only because they weren't real. Harry had soon come to the conclusion he was gay. It sure was hard when he told Hermione and Ron, well… mostly Ron.

Harry, in a way, still thought that being gay was wrong. He saw many gay couples in Hogwarts and that cheered him up, but also made him sad because it kept reminding him he was still alone. He had friends, but his friends can't fulfill his lust. Especially that lust for Draco. Harry had told Hermione and Ron that it was Draco he desired. No, not desired. Loved.

Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy.

And that only made things worse.

Harry tried to stop all the dreams, the fantasies, the staring at that delicious boy. But like that would work. Harry didn't know why he liked Draco of all people. Draco was such a jerk to Harry, so cold and heartless. They always fought, Harry having to act like he still hated Draco.

"ARGH!" Harry yelled, punching the table as he sat down. Harry would do that a lot. He felt like a house elf, punishing himself as if loving Draco Malfoy was wrong. Was it? He didn't know. He tried to convince himself it's just a stupid crush, that it's not worth getting his hopes up for, but that would only result to more punching the walls, more crying and more dreams.

"Damnit…" Harry said to himself. "Damnit, damnit! DAMNIT!"

He punched the table again, this time really hurting his hand. Harry buried his face in his arms and cried silently at the Gryffindor Table. Trying to get a hold of himself, he felt the bench move slightly and a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Harry raised his head slowly and saw Hermione and Ron, still in their pyjamas, looking down sympathetically at Harry.

Harry turned and started crying on Hermione's shoulder.

"He doesn't even know!" he sobbed. "And look at me… god I'm so pathetic."

"Harry, you're not pathetic." Ron said quietly, trying to comfort Harry.

"Yes I am! I'm in love with fucking Draco MALFOY!" he cried. "And it's fucking hopeless! Cause he still fucking hates me!"

Although Hermione disapproved of Harry's unnecessary swearing, she said. "Harry, don't say that. Maybe you should try developing a friendship with him? And then try to tell him later on about how you feel?"

Harry sat up and looked at Hermione, and then Ron. "You guys just don't get it!" He shouted. "It's not that easy! It's not like the perfect relationship you two have! Do you even know who we're talking about here! HE – HATES – ME! And he thinks I hate him too!"

Harry ran out of the Great Hall, leaving his two friends looking after him sadly. Crying, he ran blindly, his feet leading the way. He turned sharp corners, went up and down different stairs, not even knowing where he was going. He started recognizing the portraits and knew he was near the Gryffindor Tower. He could see the Fat Lady's (A/N: or Pink Lady, can't remember) around the corner and ran as fast as he could when –

"WHOA!"

Harry ran right into someone, a boy judging by their figure, and suddenly started to cry on the student's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" he wailed, figuring the person was Dean or Seamus, who also knew Harry's secret. "What am I going to do?"

The 'someone' that he was crying on stood rigid, and Harry slowly looked up to meet silver eyes.

Draco Malfoy, was standing before Harry.

Harry freaked out.

He tried to run away but Draco caught him with both of his arms. Harry tried to struggle and run away but Draco was too strong.

"Malfoy!" Harry cried frantically. "Please Malfoy! Let me go!"

"Would you calm DOWN!" Draco yelled.

"NO!" Harry screamed, trying to get out of Draco's grasp.

"POTTER!" Draco shouted.

"STOP! PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO!" Harry shrieked again. He was starting to panic.

Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth to stop him from making so much noise. He went up to a portrait of a silver dragon and opened it, revelling a room lit by a fireplace. He pulled Harry in and shut the portrait behind him. It was a small room with a few chairs, a comfy looking couch and a tiny bookshelf. In a way it looked like someone's study room.

Harry gave up on struggling and completely broke down in his crush's arms. Draco held Harry up and pulled him into a sudden embrace. Harry stayed as he was in Draco's arms, and started to calm down analyzing the room.

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly, still holding Harry, who didn't respond. "Potter, you alright?"

Harry looked up to Draco, half angry and half fearful. "Why are you up so early? How did you find this room? Why did you take me here? What are you going to do? And… why are you asking if I'm alright? I mean, what do you even care?"

Draco looked a little surprised by all the questions, but quickly his expression calmed. "Well, for one, I heard you in the Great Hall… your not the only one that gets up early in the morning to go there."

Draco smirked at Harry's now pale face. Harry started to freak out again, trying to run out the door. Draco pulled Harry back and suddenly… kissed him.

Harry froze. It wasn't a slow tender kiss. It was just lips on lips. Draco pulled back almost immediately and looked at Harry fearfully. He opened his mouth to say something, as though he was about to apologize, but Harry put one of his hands around Draco's neck and pulled him back for a real kiss. They both melted into the kiss, and opened their mouths at the same time. At this, a tongue war began as Draco sat down, pulling Harry into his lap.

"Oh gods Potter" Draco moaned into Harry's mouth. Although the words were muffled by the fact that his lips and tongue were clashing against Harry's, Harry heard every bit of it.

"No," Harry said, and Draco pulled back, clearly horrified.

"Potter I – oh god… I'm sorry I thought… oh my god I – " Harry cut him off by kissing him firmly on the lips.

They broke apart and Harry looked at Draco with a very Malfoy-ish smirk. "I meant that I want you to call me Harry"

Harry's mouth moved to Draco's neck and he continued. "I've wanted this for too long. If your going to fuck me, you better as hell be calling me Harry"

Draco froze. "Fuck… you?"

"You better be" Harry said, as he started unbuttoning Draco's shirt and moving his lips to Draco's collar bone.

Draco smirked. "Harry… I'm going to make you scream" He arched his back as Harry bit is shoulder at these words.

Their movements started becoming frantic. Draco ripped Harry's shirt off, throwing it to the floor as his own shirt fell off his shoulders and Harry threw it over the back of the couch. Harry arched his back as Draco pulled Harry's hips closer to his own. Their bare chests rubbed together, as Draco started to bite, suck and kiss on Harry's neck. Harry could feel Draco's hard length rubbing against his own through the fabric of their pants. He gasped as his head fell into Draco's shoulder, all the sensational feelings starting to get to him.

Draco suddenly lifted Harry and shifted their positions, so Harry was the one sitting on the couch. However, Draco went on his knees in front of him and with a smug look on his face Harry knew what he was about to do. Draco started to remove Harry's trousers and boxers until and took a moment to admire Harry's hard cock. Harry gasped as Draco started to tease him. He ran his tongue up and down Harry's length, and blew air on the paths that his tongue had touched. Harry grabbed a handful of Draco's hair as Draco took Harry whole. Harry looked down and seeing Draco's head moving like that nearly made him come. But he clenched his teeth, refusing to come so soon. He wanted to savour what Draco was doing, and Draco seemed to know this too, because he then started to suck hard on him, playing with Harry's balls in one of his hands. Soon Harry came all in Draco's mouth, and he swallowed it gratefully.

Harry's head fell back on the couch, as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at Draco who was licking his lips, eyes yearning for Harry. Harry removed Draco's pants and laid back on the couch, Draco on top of Harry. Draco took his wand and muttered a quick spell as lube shot from the wand's tip onto his fingers. Harry gasped as one, two then three fingers slid inside his entrance. Harry bucked his hips up, pushing Draco's fingers in deeper. Harry gasped, arched his back and dug his nails painfully into Draco's bare back as Draco hit a sensitive spot over and over again. As great as was to be finger-fucked by Draco Malfoy, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to real the thing.

Draco seemed to have the same thought, because he withdrew from Harry and started to position himself. He kissed Harry's sweaty cheek and whispered in his ear "You sure?"

Harry nodded into Draco's neck. Draco shifted his head so their eyes locked, and with one swift motion, he thrust in. They both screamed at this, both feeling the same amount of ecstasy. They stayed in that position, getting used to the feeling of each other.

"You alright?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded again. As slowly as he could, Draco started to thrust back and forth into Harry. Harry arched his back into Draco, and bucked up his hips to meet with Draco's every thrust. He dug his nails again in Draco's back, and bit on his shoulder to prevent himself from screaming.

"Feel good?" Draco spoke softly, but in a tone that just made Harry want to come right then.

"So good!" Harry screamed. "FASTER!"

Draco didn't hesitate, and he steadily increased the speed of his thrusts. With every thrust, he went harder, and deeper. Draco saw how Harry's eyes fluttered as they rolled to the back of his head at Draco's words, so he started whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear, saying how great it felt to be so deep inside of him. He grabbed Harry's hard length with one hand and stroked it at the same time as his thrusts.

"AH!" Harry yelled as Draco brushed on his prostate. Draco smiled at this, and with every thrust he hit that sweet spot making Harry scream. Soon, Harry came in Draco's hand, and not even seconds later Draco came deep in Harry.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry and they stayed there, lying on the couch trying to catch their breathes.

"That" Harry managed to say. "Was fucking… AMAZING!"

"Hmm" Draco moaned against Harry's neck. "You were pretty good yourself"

Harry hit Draco playfully on the arm, as they got up from the couch. A loud rumble was heard and it was clear that most of the student body was coming down for breakfast. The two boys muttered cleaning spells and cautiously left the small room. Draco pulled Harry back and gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Harry, fix yourself up before you go down." He smirked. "You defiantly look like you've been fucked."

They laughed as they had a final kiss, and Harry went up to the Tower as Draco left for the dungeons.

**A/N:** oO… wow. I'm going to be honest, I've never written anything that… graphic. LMAO oh but I hope you liked it please review if you do like it . thanks again to ElfHybridMarielle and Goddess Bless for their reviews.


End file.
